


And We All Go Mad A Little Bit Eventually Maybe.

by Humble_fan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humble_fan/pseuds/Humble_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles long and short. Same theme. Not exactly in order. Chapters with Song titles. Themes based around song lyrics maybe maybe not. In a modern school kind of setting. Circa 90s-80s-21st centuryish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primavera

>Benjen looked at the three empty room doors in the house and gritted his teeth pulling on his blazer and shrugging on his satchel and lifting his suitcase. Ned looked up momentarily from the glass of scotch he'd been staring at intently and saw his one remaining family member stoically staring at the door. "I'll go to the airport with Luewin." Ned nodded and raised a brow, " You have everything?" Benjen sighed and walked to the door, "Ned..." Ned looked up and saw his twelve year old brother's face which had aged in a week and now looked like its age as Benjen gazed lost. Ned couldn't muster the courage to do anything about it as his gaze fell to the crystal tumbler illuminated with the chestnut gold drink. Benjen knew it too. He still felt the same. The urge not to do anything. "Bye Ned."

Ashara looked at the wall emptily in her funeral dress. She hadn't moved from the position for a week. It wasn't that nobody wanted to find her, she'd turned down the communication lines from anywhere. They'd find her soon enough but she didn't want to be found. But she did. And she was confused and she didn't know anything anymore. Sitting up in a daze sge checked the drawers and got a pill bottle. Pouring the contents out she looked at the small white pills and swallowed. "Ashara!" a familiar voice resounded in her immediate range but they were blurred as the lights faded and she finally cried.

Elia weak with pregnancy went to the house they'd stayed in. Huffing she took a deep breath of courage and opened the door. It was clean almost to Godliness in its pristiness. Subtle lived in qualities surrounded it though. A grey futon lay haphazardly on the chaise lounge on the side, a dire wolf figurine on the coffee table with three pairs of keys. Two pairs of boots sat in the corner and there was a faint smell of rain and lavender in the air. Biting her lip she ascended up the stairs slowly and saw a maroon stain that looked like paint or nail polish on a stair poured like blood refusing to drop. She went to the hallway then where they were two empty rooms and then she hesitated at their room. Steeling herself she opened the door. It was a mess in that neat way where it is clutter but you know where everything is. A huge bed with blue sheets sloppily made made up the entirety of the room. A stain glass kind of inspiration was what you looked up at that made the roof. It made the room have a pretty kind of effect as a kaleidoscope exploded in the room. She smelt the rain and lavender smell again mixed with Rhaegar's cologne and the distinct smell of sex. Elia put a fisted hand in her mouth and breathed in again. As she prepared to leave the room she glanced at a picture she had almost missed. Lyannah Stark leaning against Rhaegar's shoulder as Rhaegar was engaged talking to...Arthur. It stung more than it should have at the way she seemed content and Elia wondered if Rhaegar ever let such easy trust into their marriage. She then moved to another room. It was a hybrid of a study and studio with coffee rings on the cherry wood desk and unclean paintbrushes and pictures and a couple of CDs and an iPod dock. A full trashcan with miscellaneous garbage and books everywhere and a video camera and a computer and it smelt like them and turpentine and coffee and...just love. Elia sighed as she felt tears track down her face. She felt unsteady and touched the table in front of her and and fisted a fist in her loose maternal dress. She took a shuddering breath and licked her lips where salty teardrops had touched them. A shrill ring interrupted her and she steadied her voice before touching the answer key. "Hi Oberyn...um..around Seven slow down...what!" "Give me an hour I'm on my way!" In a hurry she wiped her face with her fingers and patted her eyelids and momentarily closed them. Sighing she moved her girth as fast as it could to her car and closed the door on the empty house.

Catelyn Tully was many things and more and she prided herself on being a good judge of character. She sat mutely staring at the mass last funeral rites. Ned sat catatonically in a starched black suit that gave him somber expression and a hang look on his face the other brother she'd heard about Benjen was,nowhere to be seen. Ashara Dayne sat otherwise a seat behind hunched over a black veil cowering like a hunchback and her pretty face looked defeated. She hid in Oberyn Martell's shoulder who was staring impassively. Suddenly the door burst open and a drunken Robert entered. "Lyannah? " Ned stood up to try and set him back when he shrugged the hand off and proceeded, "Lyannah I know you're here." Varys stood up and tried to touch his shoulder and he growled and then fell to his knees. " I am sorry Lyannah, I am so sorry...where is she...where is she Ned?" He said brokenly tears streaming his face. Catelyn had never taken stock in Robert's love for Lyannah as many knew about the scandal but he'd been in love with her that she could see.


	2. Fall for You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein the title belies the content.

He turned on his side and looked vacantly at the door. "...you know the best thing about tonight...,"she started voice soft and muffled against the muteness of the still night, "we aren't fighting." He didn't dignify it with an answer and pretended to be asleep until he couldn't hear her soft, so soft sobs. He sat up and looked at her olive skin and the ink black lashes matted against her skin. She was beautiful, his Elia. But had she ever been his? He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He then answered her quietly, "Maybe..," he choked on the word, "I don't care anymore." She sighed deeply in her sleep and he put his head in his hands. And the night went on as it was as if two lovers hadn't turned strange and cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big shout to lydiamaris for being so amazing and being my first reader. Hope you enjoy this one.


	3. White Teeth Teens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We wouldn't be seen here in the day, I guess its lucky that its dark- Lorde, "White Teeth Teens."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oberyn is a free spirit. And this is just a beginning for these characters. On more elaboration its the Harrenhal Academy a mix of a finishing boarding school and high school for the families involved in the Westerosi League of Schools mentioned in chapter 1. And also other privileged children. It is a famed league and has waiting lists and all that. If your kid wants a good uni it would be easier if they had this credential as having attended even if they failed so that is Brandon and Oberyn's reason. And I will go on explaining as the chapters go along.

Ashara tousled her hair experimentally in the reflection of the mirror in Oberyn's dorm room mirror and pursed her lips before looking at her less perfect wrinkled school uniform. With nothing to do about it she tossed the blazer and decided to go with her cardigan. Searching she couldn't find her bag and looked to the bed where Oberyn lay naked with the covers tossed aside. Bag forgotten she walked stealthily and leant over the bed tracing a line with her finger from the small of his back before splaying her hand at his middle stroking it, "Wake up sunshine." Oberyn mumbled before turning over exposing his front. She licked her lower lip pondering what she was thinking and reprimanded the trail of thought. She settled for leaning and kissing his pectorals. "Maiden that feels good." he said groaning and opening his eyes. Ashara smiled against his neck and straightened, "Couldn't help myself..." Oberyn with a speed belying the morning , pulled her against him and kissed her, "How about some morning morbidity?" She laughed and tousled his hair, "Class is in an hour, we have orientation as well and Arthur is doing it, you want his thoughts to wander." Oberyn shrugged and stood up stretching seemingly unaffected, "Well your loss..." He picked up a pair of black boxer briefs and pulled them on before going to the bathroom and coming out a minute later brush in his mouth. "Lucky the roommate didn't show up yesterday he would have seen too much and talked to much..." Ashara frowned as she pulled on her riding boots, "Roommate since when do you allow a roommate?" Oberyn stopped his ministrations with his brush and raised a brow, "Doran threatened going back to Dorne in the fall, and I have plans here in Harrenhal, Dorne will just ruin them as of now I am on probation and I am allowing one good fellow to access the legend that is Oberyn Martell." Ashara chuckled and placed a headband from a drawer on to her head from some of the many miscellaneous items she left from their trysts sometimes. "Anyway I hope he isn't a prude." she said adding one of Oberyn's Red Viper pins and placing it beneath the dragon crest of the school. "I don't think he is, if he is new he should have shown up..,"

Before he could continue a handsome brunette boy swaggered in tie askew. "Hope this isn't my bed." Oberyn smirked,"Yours is over their at the corner." The boy nodded and dropped the duffel that had been swung lazily on his arm onto the unruly bed with clothes, "Cool." Ashara furrowed her eyebrow at his familiarity and at his disregard of the fact that she was in the dorm room when girls and boys were strictly forbidden from crossing over. It looked like Oberyn was on the same trail of thought,"Hey dude, uh, we need to set some ground rules on what you saw here...?" The boy raised a brow and his eyes twinkled mysteriously, "I won't tell if you won't say I spent the night out." Oberyn's face took on a slow smile as he held his hand out, "Oberyn Martell." The boy also smiled and held out his hand, "Brandon Stark." Oberyn raised a brow and ran a hand through his hair, "So where were you at yesterday, you know who was in my dorm room so I deserve some info?" Brandon who'd been playing and fixing his uniform smirked, "Does the name Barbra Ryswell come to mind?" Oberyn shook his head and clapped Brandon on the back, "Enough said my man...so you know Ashara Dayne?" Brandon fixed his eyes on her, "I believe our meeting has been delayed." Ashara smirked, "Charmed I'm sure." Brandon held out a hand and she put her own in his as he raised it to his lips, "I assure you I am hope to see you around more." Ashara gave him a sultry glance, "Oh...you will." Oberyn laughed as he now wore his school trousers, "Well there goes my Saturday night..." Brandon smiled at her as she turned to go, "I like you Brandon Stark." She found herself telling the truth as uneasily she was used to it coming to her lips. Brandon fixed his tie, "More's the pleasure Ashara dear." Oberyn who'd also fixed his tie then placed an arm around her waist to lead her out, "As much fun as this has been we'd better go, Brandon good man make yourself at home what's mine is now yours

As she walked down the hallway after she closed the door she stopped Oberyn, "What did you mean?" Oberyn had a look on his face that could only be achieved by someone who was confident in his looks, "Its obvious you are interested as is he I figured lets get it out of the way that we are just fucking." Ashara then smiled, "Sometimes Oberyn...i swear I want to kiss you." Oberyn tsked, "Slow down Dayne, Ellaria Sand is now my official project all rights have been severed, unless Brandon doesn't mind another in his bed." Brandon's voice then rang with amusement from behind them, "Depends." Oberyn grinned and tilted his head towards the door, " Come on Stark, sit with us today...you're interesting." Ashara then winked at him and whirled walking with both the boys.

..


	4. Porcelain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping At Last. Wherein Lyanna was not always smitten by lapis lazuli eyes.

They'd been happy for a while her and Robert.

He was goofy and wild and stubborn and handsome and sexy and he made her feel safe when he wrapped his big arms around her. When he was teasing her or just being cute he knew what she was and he was okay with it.

They liked the same things her and Robert. 

Cheesecake and overdone steaks and whiskey and kissing while stoned and chocolate spattered pancakes. He never denied her anything. He was a good enough rider and had a gorgeous horse. He didn't care much for it but he knew she did that's why he did it. He was overtop at times but that's what she liked about him that he never changed himself and stayed that way.

They laughed hard and loved hard as well her and Robert. 

He never bragged about having sex with her and she knew he did that with all his past girls but he loved her enough to acknowledge that it was important to her. He had been her first and he loved that as well. She called him a misogynist chauvinistic idiot for it and he said he loved her too.

But they argued as well, her and Robert. 

About everything. Old Nan and Dad laughed and said, "Young love..." Then came a time when it wasn't.

He kissed her like she was breakable and she wondered if that's what he had done with the Florent girl.  
He always knew when she was sad and always made her laugh or was that what he did with the Florent girl too?

Maybe she was selfish or immature it even just a tad bit envious but she wondered when she had stopped being his centre and just a spectator when he got the Florent girl pregnant. 

"Liar," she swore pathetically, "Ass." And he took her and kissed her again, "Never you..." She didn't know why she cried because she claimed she had never loved him. He sighed and looked at her with blue blue eyes and she knew she loved him still.

And then there was Rhaegar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't always a Rhaegar and Lyanna fan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi new on AO3! First story. Always been interested in the dynamics of these relationships tagged. So in a modern setting I put these characters which we weren't given a lot of back story though to develop them in a way I view them. Hope you enjoyed it,


End file.
